


Kidge week 2017

by DReyanne33



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, There's going to be multiple chapters, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DReyanne33/pseuds/DReyanne33
Summary: I typed this awhile ago and just now posted it sorry.AlsoI might change the title idek





	1. Chapter 1

Keith really didn't expect for this feeling to arise in him when this Prince (who he doesn't know the name of) was flirting with Pidge. This planet they had landed on already had a truce with the Alteans once upon a time. The Arogians? Keith thinks that's what they said they were, happened to be very friendly and quickly obliged to what they asked for.  
Keith couldn't pin point the feeling that was bubbling in his stomach, anger? But all he knows is trust he couldn't stand the Prince being the one to make Pidge laugh. It just wasn't right.  
"Paladins, we will be joining King Luz and Queen Maane for dinner, along with their son Prince Ailaz. So I expect everyone to be on their best behavior or there will be consequences." Allura said, everyone agreed reluctantly.  
Great, now he gets to see the Prince flirt with Pidge even more. Just how he wanted to spend the evening, he could totally be in the training room right now, but no.  
"Keith are you okay?" Pidge asked breaking the angst-filled teen from his thoughts.  
"Yeah." He responded plainly. The amber eyed girl just gave him a weird look.  
"I highly doubt that, but ok."  
Keith looked at how Pidge was dressed, she was wearing a dress. A mint green with gold trim, it was long and slim. It brought out her eyes and Keith wanted to die because of this feeling in his chest he couldn't define. She looked absolutely gorgeous and he knows that the Prince is just going to rub it in. He also noticed her, now shoulder-length hair, had to small braids in the sides of her head tied up with a ribbon in the back. It suited her well. Was she wearing makeup too?This was new, but good.  
"You look nice Pidge," Keith said barely audible. The amber eyed girl seemed a bit shocked by his comment, a soft blush appeared on her cheeks.  
"I uh thank you?" She managed to squeak out, her blush growing from her awkward response. "We should probably get going."  
Once everyone was ready they made their way to the castle dining room where the Arogians waited for them.  
"Good evening King Luz and Queen Maane, thank you for having us. We are greatly honored for you hospitality." Allura said once seated.  
"No thank you, we're honored to have the last Altean Princess, and the legendary paladins of Voltron, as our guests. So please enjoy the dinner." King Luz said gesturing to the food.  
To Keith's misfortune, Pidge and Ailaz were seated next to each other, and judging by the red on her face, he must be flirting. This sent that feeling through Keith again. He took a bite of the food, hoping it would be some sort of a distraction. Everyone around him was in a conversation, as he sat there pouting to himself. Pidge flashed him a look of concern, but he ignored it, hoping for this feeling to go away. Dinner dragged on for ir what seemed like forever to Keith. Once it was finally over and they were back in the castle, Keith was pulled away by the least expected person, Lance.  
“Dude what's wrong?” The blue paladin asked him. Keith shrugged.  
“I don't know what you mean.”  
“You're even more angsty than usual, something's up.” Lance responded.  
“Everything's normal.”  
Lance raised his eyebrow at the slightly shorter male.  
“Is this about Pidge and the Prince flirting?” Keith gaped for a moment, then adjusted his face to his normal scowl.  
“What makes you assume that?” Keith said getting snippy.  
“The fact that you were glaring at him for a good ten minutes.” Lance stated, “You know you should tell her how you feel. By the way, what you were feeling was jealousy by the way.”  
“I- what jealousy?” Keith stammered, “Also I don't like Pidge like that.” Lance just grinned at him.  
“Don't lie to yourself buddy, also Pidge doesn't like Prince Ailaz romantically so it's all clear bro. Maybe you should fight for your girl, that would be so romantic and she might just fall for you.” At that moment Shiro walked in, hearing what Lance said, immediately understanding what he was talking about.  
“Okay one, no fighting our allies, two, you really shouldn't lie to yourself Keith you haven't been very subtle about liking her.”  
Shiro used his dad™ voice.  
Keith stood silently avoiding the two males staring, okay maybe he did have feelings for Pidge. He needed to tell her that too.  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
“Okay fine, I'll talk to her.” He said turning around to find where the girl was.  
It wasn't long before he found her under the table in dining room. He was confused as to why she was chilling under the table but also had a slight suspicion she was hiding something. What this something was he had no clue.  
“Pidge? Why are you under there?” Keith asked crouching down.  
“Science reasons.” The short girl responded with a grin.  
“Care if I join you?” He asked quietly.  
“Go ahead.” She was typing on her laptop. Keith sat down underneath the table, next to Pidge, nearly hitting his head on it. He fidgeted with his fingers awkwardly.  
“Uh Pidge,” The chestnut brown haired girl glanced at him. “I wanted to tell you something.” He was getting frustrated with himself, just spit it out already. For fucks sake the worst thing that could happen is she says she doesn't like you back.  
Big deal, then you forget what happens and go back to acting normal.  
“Is this about you being jealous around Prince Ailaz?” She asked, before he was about to speak.  
“Kinda? I was going to start with that.” He responded. Pidge shot him a small, comforting smile. That's when he realized she was still wearing the dress.  
“I like you Pidge, a lot. And I'm hoping I didn't make any of this awkward because I don't know how to handle my emotions.” Keith managed to say. How hard was that? Very hard. He looked over at Pidge to see her still smiling, a little bigger and a soft blush dusted her pale cheeks.  
“Well I'm glad, I like you too. Also your jealousy was cute.” She winked at him. He had a feeling his face was as red as his lion.  
“I uh thanks?” He stammered, “You looked amazing today, also I noticed you didn't change. Any reason why?”  
“I like dresses, but all of mine are on earth still. Allura lent me this one.” Keith smiled at her, leaned over and kissed her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I never proof read any of these so lolol enjoy

The castle of the lions was nearly silent at around two a.m Earth time. The most you could hear was the clicking of Pidge's keyboard, and the occasional pitter of the mices feet. Pidge couldn't sleep, not since Shiro's disappearance. All she wanted to do was find where he was, so that's what she did. She spent hours locked away in her room looking for some sort of trace, she rarely left, and was only to eat occasionally.   
As for Keith, he was a mess. An absolute wreck, the person he looked up to, his brother was missing. He would either be in the training room or near the black lion. He was constantly avoiding the other paladins, even Pidge, which is shocking considering they're dating.  
It was another sleepless night for the two paladins. The amber eyed girl decided a walk would help clear her mind. She left her room silently walking towards the kitchen-area, assuming no one else was awake.  
The blue-grey eyed male was sitting on the counter sipping on one of the space juice pouches. He was remembering what Shiro had said to him, that he wanted Keith to lead Voltron if something happened to him. Keith was unsure, and doubting the fact something would happen to their leader, but here they are without Shiro. Keith was full of mixed emotions, confused, angry and sad. Hearing footsteps, he looked up seeing Pidge.  
She seemed unaware of the Keith sitting on the counter. She grabbed a juice pouch and turned.   
“Oh my quiznack!” She jumped, “When the fuck did you get there?” Pidge asked.  
“I've been here the whole time Pidgeon.” Keith responded with a soft smile. When was the last time they spoke? A couple of days? A week? He couldn't remember. The days kinda morphed together.  
“Oh, well.” She looked around awkwardly avoiding his gaze. “How are you? Actually ignore me, that was a stupid question. Obviously you're not doing well. If I'm feeling pretty shitty, why would you be fine? Who is at this point?” He smiled, her rambling was adorable, it made him feel slightly better.  
“Well I'm actually doing better Pidgeon, now that I heard your ramblings again.”   
Pidge finally looked him in the eye.  
“And sorry for avoiding you. I'm just not in my right mind. Except I'm going to have to get my shit together if I'm leading Voltron ‘till we get Shiro back.”  
Pidge looked at him, her amber eyes full of confusion.  
“What?”  
“Shiro told Allura and I that he wanted me to be leader if anything happened. I'm not exactly thrilled about that ‘cause of Red y’know, but Black has already opened up to me.” He answered, grabbing her hand, entwining their fingers. She was standing in front of him, he was still sitting on the counter.   
“Who's going to pilot Red then?” Pidge asked.  
“Allura is. Turns out her and Red are quite alike with their temperament and all.” He laughed softly. Pidge giggled. Keith pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. She leaned her head into the crook of her neck.  
“I've missed you. And I cannot find anything about Shiro's disappearance. It's pissing me off. I'm supposed to be good at this.” She mumbled, voice scratchy. He toyed with the ends of her hair, attempting to comfort her.  
“Katie, you're the most amazing and literally the smartest person I know. If anyone can find Shiro it's you.” He kissed the top of her head. “Maybe we should get some sleep tonight, I know for a fact you weren't sleeping. I haven't either. But maybe after a decent amount of sleep we could work on it some more tomorrow?” She nodded her head, lifting her head and stepping back so he can hop off of the counter. They laced their fingers and walked down to Pidge's room.   
Once in the small room, they immediately piled into her bed and snuggled into each other. Too lazy to get underneath the blankets, Keith gave her a quick kiss. Pidge made a soft noise of protest when he pulled away.   
“Are you pouting? Really?” He asked amused.  
“Yes. Because you pulled away to fast.” She responded giving him her shit eating grin.  
“You're too cute sometimes, but we need to get some sleep.” He said.  
“Goodnight Pidgeon.”  
“Night Keith.” Her eyes were already closed, curling her body into Keith's.   
After a few moments she was softly snoring.   
“I love you, Katie.” He said, drifting off himself. 

When morning came along, the pair were not at breakfast once again. So Allura decided she would go check in on Pidge. Once making it to the room, she knocked, there was no answer. The princess opened the door gently, she saw the two teens laying on Pidge’s bed sound asleep. Allura smiled at the sight and quietly closed the door before heading back to the dining room.  
“How's Pidge doing?” Hunk asked.  
“She's sleeping, also I think her and Keith are talking again.” Allura responded, thinking about the pair, they looked so peaceful.   
“What makes you say that? They weren't near each other at all yesterday?” Lance asked, slight distress in his voice. Pidge has not told him that they made up again, and he was offended. How dare his best friend not tell him this.  
“Because they were peacefully sleeping. And before you ask Lance, they were fully clothed.” Lance shut his mouth immediately.   
He has some words to say to the green paladin.

It was hours before either Pidge or Keith woke up. Once they did Pidge was awake first, but she had to pee and Keith had a death grip on her waist. She awkwardly turned her head to look at him. Upon seeing his peaceful face, she decided that her need to pee could wait. Well at least for about twenty minutes when the feeling became unbearable and it was clear that Keith wasn't waking up for awhile.   
“Keith.” No response from the male.  
“Keith.” She said again a little louder. She kicked his leg.  
“Keith motherfucking Kogane wake the fuck up before I piss on you.” She said getting annoyed. He shifted, but stayed asleep.  
“Oh my quiznack! Keith wake up.” Pidge attempted to loosen his arms. “Your an ass sometimes and I really want to hate you right now. My bladder is going to burst.” She whined, wiggling awkwardly.  
“Pidge?” Keith mumbled barely coherent.  
“Oh thank quiznack. Keith let go I have to pee.” He moved his arms so she could escape. He stretched out, best he could on the small bed, laying there while he waited for his girlfriend to return.   
“Keith get up. I'm hungry. Also sooner the you get up the sooner we can get to looking for information.” Pidge placed her hands on her hips, staring at Keith. He smiled at her.  
“Okay fine I'm getting up. Jeesh Miss. Impatient.” He joked, climbing out of the bed. He stood in front of the amber eyed girl and leant down to place a kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders. They pulled away after a few moments.   
“I love you, and thank you Pidge. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you really.”   
“I love you too Keith and honestly I don't know either.” She winked at him.  
“Now let's find Shiro.”


End file.
